


The Drunk History Of My Chemical Romance

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Drunk History [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk History - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: I wrote one for Panic! At The Disco and Twenty One Pilots, I just had to write one for My Chemical Romance. Here ya go Killjoys, the one and only Drunk History Of My Chemical Romance.





	

It was the summer of 2001, Joe meets Pat. Lol, just kidding. Both bands formed in 2001 though. Anyways, Gerard’s like “hey Ray gun, I mean Ray Toro and little bro Mikey join my band or I will feed your souls to the devil” (otherwise known as Emperor’s New Clothes Brendon Urie) So Ray was like, “ye kay Way,” and Mikey was like, “fuck yeah big bro, I’ll join cause why the fuck not?” And they named this band (SPOILER ALERT) We Will Break Up In 12 Years Time. Nah just kidding, they named it My Chemical Romance. So like, they did some shit for a bit, I don’t know what then Frank Oreo, wait Oreo isn’t his name? It’s Iero? Oh, ok then. Sorry I was just hungry, brb. Frank IERO, came along and was like….#frerard. Oh yeah, there was these guys named Matt and Bob who was part of the band for a bit, but they left cuz no one really gave a fuck. Anyways, the band made their first album, _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love_.  It was like like boom emoness. I don’t know I was like a fucking baby at the time, I have no fucking clue wat it was like. Anyways shit happened and then like they started on a new album or something called uhh, lemme catch up on that I can't remember, I'll quickly google it. Ok, so this new album was called _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_ and it had fuckin dope songs like Helena, I'm Not Okay (I Promise) <-me everyday, The Ghost Of You (is close to me...I'm inside out....your underneath....Ok I'll stop with the Twenty One Pilots...), Thank ~~s For The Memories~~ You For The Venom and also Helena. So that album hit the charts and became platinum, which I assume is better than diamond? People loved it, but little did those fucking killjoys know mcr was about to come out with the album of the centURIE (hehhe Brendon Urie), this album was known as _The Black Parade._ It was released in like 2006, people were cumming on themselves cuz thats how fucking good this shit was. It was in the top 50 ranking albums for 2006. Songs like Welcome To The Black Parade, Famous Last Words and that had teen hearts beating faster faster (yes I did just reference Panic! At The Motherfucking Disco deal with it). Killjoys were in love <3\. So two years after the record of the gods came out Gerard was like, "yo, this is cool. but we need to release a new album." and Mikey was like, "does it include unicorns." So Frank was like, "fucking stop with the unicorns" and Mikey went to cry like a little bitch while the others released their new album _Danger Days:The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys._ That would make a sick comic book series, like Gerard as Party Poison, Frank as Fun Ghoul, Mikey as Kobra Kid and Ray as Jet Star, and there super heroes and shit. I think I gave myself a new idea for a chapter story. Anyways, the threw this new album on the shelves like Matrix style and it stuck there, like...people just loved it. Killjoys were happy, Gerard was happy (until he died in the S.I.N.G video clip...and Mikey and Ray and Frank too), but that doesn't matter they were still happy. They had really catchy songs like Na Na Na, Sing, Destroya (lets be honest here people his moans in Destroya are hawt). Gerard looked back at how far they had come (hehhe cum....) since 2001, it was now 2011, and he decided to think about how great and inspirational there lyrics were, they literally have saved lives. Lyrics like, "I am not afraid to keep on living," "Things are better if I stay," "We'll carry on," and...perhaps the most inspirational of all, "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA," I could keep going....but I'll spare you. BUT MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DIDN'T SPARE YOU, cuz they were like, "dude, it's 2013, March 22nd, LET'S FUCKING BREAK UP A WEEK AFTER THE AUTHOR'S BIRTHDAY!" (They actually broke up a week after my birthday, I crie evryteim. So then the killjoys were like, "WTF!" And Gerard was like, "sorry bro's." And we were like, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK UP YOU PEICES OF SHIT?!?!" (I'm just kidding your not shit, don't hate me mcr) But then...when all hope seemed lost, 3 years later they posted a video with a date....and the Killjoys were like "are they back?" The whole music scene held it's breath, but then it wasn't a scene, it was an arms race, because My Chemical Romance were going to be killed for their troll. They weren't getting back after all, but who knows, maybe sometime in the future they'll come back, just like Fall Out Boy did...

 

Until then, so long and goodnight.


End file.
